Episode 2117 (19th September 1996)
Plot Sarah has brought Robert home from school as he claims that he is not feeling well. Kelly wants Donna to move into Scott's old room. Viv likes to think that he will be coming home soon. Kathy tells Dave that Sean is helping the police with their enquiries. He is mad with Kathy for not listening to his side of the story and admits now that he did know that Sean had been in prison but that it was not for robbery. Viv and Terry are risking being caught in the post office backroom. Vic walks in and asks Viv to come out and help him. Terry invites Vic to join him and Zak in a band that they are planning to form. Chris is furious that Tina has accessed his computer files while he has been away. Frank sticks up for her and also mentions the new quarry project which Chris knows nothing about. Frank tells him to speak to Tina. Linda is flicking through Bride magazine. She expects Jan and Ned to contribute to the wedding now that they are having a silver wedding party of their own. She tells Zoe that Kim has phoned again about Valentine and she sounded concerned. Zoe thinks that there is nothing wrong with the horse. The police have let Sean go after a night behind bars. He feels betrayed and let down by Kathy. Chris is furious that Tina knows more about a Tate business venture than him. Frank makes it clear that Chris will have to deal with Tina for information. She informs Chris that the money for the quarry is coming from a subsidiary company, so it is not costing Tate shareholders anything. Chris presses for more information and Tina tells him that Tate Holdings are providing the quarry and Steve is providing the cash. Chris is surprised to hear this. Kathy hears that Sean's alibi checked out. She and Betty are relieved. Eric still tries to make him sound guilty and get Kathy to distrust him. He hints that Sean is not safe around Alice. Biff is rude to Susie which annoys Linda. Zak drives Alan mad by playing the spoons on the bar. Sean rows with Kathy. He still refuses to tell her about the past, but wants to know how she could possibly think that he could steal from her. She reminds him that she trusted Dave once and look what he did to her. Sean does not want to be compared to Dave. He tells Kathy that he has been visiting his daughter Sarah's grave with his wife - something he does every year. He admits to Kathy that he was responsible for the death of his four-year-old daughter as he ran her over when he was drunk and that his ex-wife only manages to tolerate him for one day a year. Kathy is speechless to hear this. She tries to give him sympathy, but he has heard it all before and it comes a little too late. He walks out on her. Frank tries to explain his plans to Jack. He is worried about his land and animals and the children of the village who may be affected by the quarry. Frank will not accept that there will be any pollution or danger to the village. He tells Jack that there are too many health and safety regulations. Zak and Terry ask Alan to be their band manager. He agrees as long as he gets 20% of their earnings. Zak nearly chokes on his pint and says no. Betty is looking after Kathy until Dave arrives saying that Sean is really upset. Betty blames Eric for everything that has happened. Kim orders Tina and Biff around. Valentine is worse and she needs some help. The band are having trouble finding anywhere to rehearse. Frank shows Jack around the quarry. He tells him that he is going to bring prosperity to the village. Jack is not convinced and warns Frank that if he threatens his livelihood, he will fight him all the way. Sarah cannot find Robert. Kim is tending to Valentine when she seems to go into labour. She doesn't want Tina to leave her. Sarah finds Robert playing in the bunkbarn and hears a noise. She discovers Andy hiding in the shower. Chris discovers Kim in pain outside the stables. He does not rush to help her. Kim is still more concerned about her horse than herself. Tina asks Chris to get his mobile phone. Sean packs his things. Dave tells him that he should have been honest with Kathy. Sean reminds Dave that he hasn't got room to talk. As he leaves, Sean tells Dave that he knows he is still in love with Kathy. Sarah takes care of Andy, but tells him that she has to inform his social worker of his whereabouts. Sean leaves Emmerdale. Chris and Tina argue while Kim is in labour. Tina is going to drive and meet the ambulance half way. She asks Chris to phone Frank, but instead he telephones Dave and tells him that there is something he should know. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown road *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Home Farm - Office, yard, grounds and stables *Tate's Veterinary Sugery - Exterior and reception *Hotten Police Station - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and bunkbarn *Demdyke Quarry *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane Notes *Last appearance of Sean Rossi until 2nd January 1997. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes